The Ice Dragon&Wizard
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Ashlynn Frost always had her eyes on a certain ice wizard who never kept his clothes on. But fear of rejection always prevented her from doing so. When Gray is revealed to be her true mate will it give her courage or will her heart be shattered?


**Hello my fellow readers!  
So lately I've been interested in Fairy Tail and I love Gray!  
So I've decided to do a oneshot with a lemon in it.  
This is my first lemon and for those who don't like sexual content feel free to exit the story. I'm not sure if I'll start a Fairy Tail story or not it will just depend. Now on with the show. I do not own Fairy Tail!  
All characters belong to its creator as well as plot lines!  
I just own Ashlynn and Alex XD.  
**

 **Ashland has ice blue bangs and dark brown hair as long as Erza's. Her guild mark is black and rests on her front right shoulder blade. Alex has shoulder length dark brown hair, his guild mark is dark blue and it's on his right arm. Both siblings have silver eyes. Ash is 18 and Alex 19.**

 **Ashlynn's POV**

My inner dragon roared as she and I watched Juvia clinging onto Gray's arm.

"By that look it appears Juvia is with Gray" my older brother Alex said as he came over to me.

I confirmed his rhetorical question with a low growl. My brother and I were both wizards in the Fairy Tail guild and were damn proud to be in it. If someone looked to us they would automatically suggest we were human which we're not. Alex and I were ice dragon shifters and our homeland is a village on the outskirts of Mt. Hakabae. When I was in my dragon form my scales were icy blue while my underbelly scales were white. Unlike Wyverns I had four legs and two wings. The membranes in my wings matched my underbelly scales and the ones on the fins that rested on the sides of my face. Two horns rested on top of my head, white spikes traveled from my neck to my tail. Alex's dragon form was the same physique as mine only his scales were sapphire blue and his membranes were icy blue.

Alex was born a year before me and like with all big brothers he was protective. For the longest time I always had a crush on Gray. At the moment Alex and I were overlooking the other Fairy Tail members from the second floor. Cana was sipping a glass of wine as usual. Lucy was talking with Erza about something and Natsu was eying the Request Board for the biggest pay job. His friend and companion Happy a blue flying cat hovered in the air next to the Fire Dragon Slayer. A snarl escaped my lips as Juvia started to rub her face against Gray's muscular arm. Thank god the ice wizard was wearing clothes. Gray had the bad habit of taking off his clothes everywhere he went. However I didn't mind because he was well built and already I felt my face turning red. Alex was smirking and I flashed my brother a glare.

"You need to tell him he's your mate"

Immediately I punched him on the head to shut him up. I didn't want everyone in the guild hall to know that said ice wizard was my true mate. All dragon shifters had the gift of a true mate. It was the same as having a wife or husband but the bond was stronger.

 _If we cannot have the satisfaction from our mate making love to us then please find some fresh meat to occupy our thoughts_ my dragon told me.

 _I'm well aware of that_ I replied to my dragon before she went silent. It was a beautiful day and my stomach growled telling me I needed to hunt.

 _Perhaps you could invite our mate after we feed  
_  
I formed a mental cage in my mind and tossed my dragon half into it so she would shut up. Already I felt the desire to mate and I had to get out of the guild hall before I lost control of myself. When dragons desired sex from a mate the pull was strong. The last thing I needed was to mate with some other male who wasn't my other half.

"Go and hunt I'll cover for you here" Alex stated.

"Thank you brother by the way just talk to Erza already I know she's your mate"

I decided to tease my brother back since he had the courage to tease me about Gray.

Erza Scarlet was Fairy Tail's strongest wizard known for her temper and power. She was also an S-Class wizard and she was my best friend. Numerous times I teamed up with her on missions. I also had a nasty temper if anyone wasn't careful and I don't get mad often. Erza came in first place for being Fairy Tail's scariest member while I followed in second.

Alex rolled his eyes before I chuckled and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading down the stairs.

"Heading out?" Erza asked as I approached her and Lucy.

"Yeah my dragon and I need to hunt"

"Man sometimes I wish I had your genes!" Lucy whined.

Lucy was a Celestial Wizard who had the power to summon Celestial Spirits. She was a sweet girl who looked out for everyone and she was pretty too.

"Maybe one day I'll let you fly on my back" I suggested to her.

"Hey Ash"

I growled as Natsu threw his arm around me. For some reason Natsu seemed to have a crush on me which was annoying. To me he would only be a friend but the dork never seemed to get the message.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah and if I don't I'll kick your ass remember the last time you held me up from a hunt?"

"Aye you broke his shoulder and gave him a black eye!" Happy bragged.

Natsu had a panicked look before he removed his arm from around me. Before I headed to the doors I shot Gray one last look. The ice wizard looked annoyed since Juvia was still clinging to him. His eyes then met with mine and he smiled at me. I felt a blush creep onto my face and I hurriedly turned around and left the guild. I walked until I was at a safe distance from the city before I shifted to my dragon form. Afterwards I took flight and flew in the direction of my favorite hunting spot.

 **Episode 2**

The doors to the guild were kicked open and Natsu shouted.

"We made it back alive!" Natsu shouted.

"We're home!" Happy added.

The other guild members greeted the Fire Dragon Slayer while I sipped my drink from the bar. Beside Natsu was a cute blonde haired girl and I guessed she was a new recruit.

"Oh great he's back" Gray muttered from next to me.

"Dude where's your clothes?" Alex asked.

"You got a problem with me without them?!" Gray snapped turning to my brother.

An anime vein came to Alex's head and I smacked him because the last thing we needed was another brawl and Fairy Tail was famous for them. Natsu's eyes suddenly turned into hearts and the dork came over to me taking my hands into his.

"Did you miss me Ash?"

"Uh not really but it's good to see you safe and sound" I replied.

"Get off of her Natsu" Gray growled.

Natsu ignored Gray's remark and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he leapt into the air and kicked another guild member in the face.

"Uh oh" Alex and I said in unison.

"YOU LIED ABOUT THAT SALAMANDER! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!" Natsu roared.

"Don't get mad at me I was only passing around a rumor I heard!"

The two of them started to fist fight creating a dust cloud and the other guild members joined in.

"Go and get the newbie over here" I told Alex.

Alex nodded before he went over to the blonde and he safely brought her over to the bar.

Gray suddenly went over the brawl ready to join in the fighting.

"Gray your clothes" Cana told the ice wizard.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray snapped before he dove into the dust cloud filled with other members duking it out.

"Uh does this always happen?" the blonde asked me pointing to the fighting guild members.

"Yeah I'm Ashlynn" I greeted her.

"I'm Lucy it's a pleasure to meet you I've read about you in Sorcerer Weekly"

"Your sweet" I replied to Lucy. "Welcome to the Guild, Alex is the one who brought you out of harm's way"

"Hi cutie" Alex said to Lucy.

Lucy blushed and I face palmed.

Like Loke, my idiot brother was a damn flirt.

"I don't date the men here because they have no class" Cana said with a sigh before she grabbed a barrel fool of booze and started to drink it.

"You don't need to be getting drunk!" I snapped grabbing the barrel away from her. I then gave her a clocking on the head before I used my dragon strength to roll the barrel back to behind the bar. Mirijane went over to say hello to Lucy who got excited. Elfman suddenly came out of the dust cloud and he landed on top of his sister. Gray suddenly crashed against Lucy and he wasn't wearing his underwear. Natsu was laughing swinging Gray's boxers in his hand and Lucy was shrieking.

"Excuse miss can I please borrow your underwear?"

"HELL NO!" Lucy shrieked smacking Gray with a bat.

Loke suddenly appeared behind Lucy and held her bridal style. Alex got mad and he shoved Loke off of Lucy. The two of them joined the fighting and I used that chance to storm over to Natsu. I punched him in the gut and took Gray's boxers away from him.

"Here" I said tossing Gray his underwear as I passed him.

"Thanks Ashlynn" Gray said smiling at me. I felt my face go red before I headed back to the bar. Everybody starting to activate their magic but not before Master Makarov in his huge shadow form told everyone to knock it off. All of the fighting ceased and I breathed a sigh of relief glad that this brawl was finished. After Makarov returned to his human form Natsu snuck back over to me.

"Say Ashlynn wanna go on a mission with me?"

"No thanks" I replied.

"Leave her alone Natsu" Gray growled heading over to us. "You're making her uncomfortable"

"I'm just trying to be nice!" Natsu snapped.

"No you're just trying to hit on her!"

Growling I gave Natsu a punch in the stomach first before I did the same with Gray.

"Enough both of you" I said. "Be glad Erza isn't here"

At the mention of Erza both boys went pale and I smirked.

"She better get back soon" Alex stated.

"You love her!" Happy teased.

"SHUT UP CAT!" Alex snapped.

 **Episode 41**

"I wonder who's act is next" Gray said.

"Who knows" I shrugged.

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and I had just returned to the new guild hall after the Tower of Heaven mission. The lights from the stage went dark before they turned back on to show Gajeel in a white suit sitting on a stool holding a guitar. Everyone in the guild paled in horror since Gajeel wasn't that great of a singer in the eyes of some members. He was an Iron Dragon Slayer and he liked to pick fights with Natsu.

"What the?" Natsu asked.

I rolled my eyes before taking a bite out of my chocolate ice cream. When it came to sweets I loved chocolate like Erza liked strawberry cakes. The crows booed and starting throwing things at Gajeel before he starting to sing. I tuned out the singing until Natsu shouted.

"Man this has got to be worst song I ever heard!"

The pink haired male was covering his ears with his hands. Gajeel then threw his guitar and it hit Natsu's face.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" Natsu snapped.

Gajeel leapt off of the stage into the air just as Natsu did the same. The two Dragon Slayers then got into a dust cloud fight and I sighed.

"NATSU!" Gray shouted suddenly standing up. This got me to jump and this got my ice cream to get knocked over as did Erza's cake. "Will you quit screwing around!"

"He made me drop my strawberry cake" Erza said. She then screamed when Elfman stepped on it. I did the same when my ice cream got crushed by another guild member.

"Now listen up! If you were real men you'd take this outside!"

Erza looked to me before I smirked and the two of us as one kicked Elfman in the gut.

"WATCH IT YOU OATH!" we both shouted.

The two of us then went joined the rest of the brawl.

 **Blue Pegasus Guild**

Hibiki, Ren, and Eve sat Erza down on a couch with a light up heart in the background. Both Lucy and I were dumbfounded as we watched the three boys flirting with Erza.

"Damn it Alex was right" I muttered.

"Aye these three are flirts" Happy said with me.

"Please have a seat"

Suddenly Hibiki appeared behind me while Ren did the same with Lucy. I felt my face turn red as Hibiki suddenly scoop me into his arms. I saw Gray and Natsu getting mad while Lucy and I were escorted to the couch. I was placed in the middle between Erza and Lucy.

"Well you ladies must be exhausted feel free to spend the night" Hibiki began. Ren and Eve joined in. "We don't mind!"

The three of them bowed to three of us and I was sweat dropping along with Erza and Lucy.

"Calm down men!"

I froze when I heard that voice as did Erza.

"Give these ladies some breathing room"

Immediately I grabbed Erza and we high tailed it off of the couch.

"Whoa that voice is silky smooth" Lucy stated.

"Yes Ichiya sir!" Ren stated.

"Him" I began.

"Oh dear" Erza finished.

"It's been far too long Ms. Scarlett and Frost" Ichiya greeted.

"A long time yes" Erza replied.

"We never expected to see you here" I added as she and I started to shake.

"Oh how I missed you my sweet honey but don't cry I'm here"

I hurriedly went over to Gray and hid behind him while Lucy and Happy exclaimed.

"MY SWEET HONEY?!"

"I'll keep you safe from him" Gray said to me. I felt my face turn red while Ichiya slid down the stairs.

"A surprise"

"A surprise!" his employees agreed.

"A reunion!"

A reunion!"

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!"

"Man their annoying" Natsu growled.

"We didn't know Ms. Scarlett was you girlfriend Mr. Ichiya" Eve, Hibiki, and Ren then turned to us. "Please forgive our rudeness"

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Erza exclaimed.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Ichiya snapped at the boys. He then jumped to the floor. "We have work to do!"

"Right boss! Right boss!"

The three of them grabbed the couch and hurried off with it.

"It seems that destiny has brought us together" Ichiya said turning to us girls. "Ms. Erza, Ms. Lucy, Ms. Ashlynn"  
Ichiya then turned to Gray and Natsu.

"You two not so much"

"Listen up you Blue Pegasus playboy wannabes" Gray said. "It would be wise to keep your hands off these ladies we clear?"

"Clear as crystal now take your leave" Ichiya replied.

Immediately Gray got mad as did Natsu. Hibiki, Eve, and Ren then approached us.

"Thanks for stopping by"

"Thanks for stopping by"

"Hey we're here on some serious crap" I interrupted.

"Can you pretty boys even fight?" Gray taunted.

"You wanna find out?" Ren replied back.

"Yeah we're real tough pal" Eve agreed.

"FIGHT!" Natsu shouted in excitement. "WELL COUNT ME IN!"

"Everyone needs to calm down this instant" Erza commanded.

"My sweet honey" Ichiya said and Erza froze in shock as the perverted man appeared behind her sniffing her. "Your sweet perfume still drives me crazy"

Erza then sucker punched Ichiya and he went flying.

"YOU STAY FAR AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked.

"Glad he's not over here"

"Hello Ms. Ashlynn"

I then froze as I felt Ichiya appear behind me and I started to shake like Erza did.

"Your perfume hasn't changed at all"

"GET THE F**K AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted before I swung my fist forward and I punched Ichiya hard in the face making him go flying backwards and he crashed into the wall behind him.

"Whoa calm down Ash" Gray said holding me back.

 **Present**

I ended up bringing down a buck to satisfy myself and my dragon half. With my belly full I took flight heading back towards the city of Magnolia. I landed on the outskirts before returning to my human form. My clothes never got destroyed whenever I shifted thanks to them being enchanted.

"Gah I still smell like blood" I growled as I headed home.

My home was a two story house that was close to the guild and it was pretty cheap each month. It had two bathrooms and two bedrooms, one for myself and one for guests. It had the usual kitchen, dining room, etc. After I locked the door I headed upstairs and stripped off my clothes and threw them into the dirty clothes basket and headed into the bathroom for a much needed hot shower. I stayed in the shower for fifteen minutes since I was enjoying the warm water before I finally got out. I wrapped a towel around my body before leaving the bathroom. I pulled on an icy blue summer nightgown with matching underwear after I brushed my hair.

My eyes got heavy and I strode over to my bed. Sleep claimed me before I could even hit the pillow. I don't know how long I slept but the scent of another was what woke me. My room was dark when I opened my eyes. I sniffed the air and I didn't know who it belonged to. Normally I would but sometimes after a big hunt it took a little longer for my sense of smell to recognize other people's scents. It was normal for members of my team to drop by unannounced, Natsu and Gray tended to do that with Lucy much to her displeasure. I grabbed my robe before I left my room and headed downstairs. I felt my face turn red when I saw Gray was sound asleep on the couch fully clothed thank god. Smirking I walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"How long have you been here?" I asked the ice wizard as he woke up.

"Hell if I know" Gray replied as he yawned. "I wanted to say hi but after your hunt I figured you were asleep"

"Smart move not to wake me up" I told him. "Remember the last time Natsu did that?"

"Yeah and you kicked his ass" Gray replied chuckling. He then patted the seat next to me and I sat beside him.

"You look annoyed when you left the guild is everything alright?"

Oh great!

He chose now to ask about my jealousy?!

"It's complicated" I replied feeling my face turn red.

"I doubt that Ash come on" Gray encouraged.

"I'm not kidding Gray it's something serious" I told the ice wizard.

"Ashlynn" Gray said in a growl.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you" I told him. "You know that dragon shifters have mates right?"

"Of course I know that, Alex finally told Erza this afternoon after you left"

 _It's about time he did_ my dragon growled. _I wouldn't be surprised if Alex took her to  
_  
"Shut up dragon" I growled.

"What did she say?" Gray questioned.

"You don't want to know" I replied.

"Yeah I agree I'm pretty sure we both know what happened" Gray stated before his face turned red as well. The two of us were quiet before my dragon snapped.

 _Hurry up and tell him before I lose control! I want him to make love to us!_

I shut her back into her cage so I wouldn't have to hear her demanding sex.

 _Oh screw it, it's now or never_ I growled before I finally spoke up.

"Well Gray you're my mate if that helps clarify things"

Gray turned to me and we looked at each other for a second before a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Oh really?"

Damn him and that sexy smirk of his!

"How long have you known about this?" he asked.

"About a week ago my dragon acknowledged you and she's been very demanding"

Gray then wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his lap and my heart started to thud like crazy.

"You don't know how long I wanted for this"

He then pressed his lips against mine to prove his point. I closed my eyes and I wrapped both of my arms around his neck. I licked his bottom lip demanding more and Gray complied by slipping his tongue into my mouth so our tongues could taste one another. My dragon hummed in pleasure when this happened. However after five minutes passed she got more demanding.

 _Get those clothes off of him_

"You alright?" Gray asked after our kiss stopped so we could take a breather.

"Yeah it's just"

"You want more?" Gray asked in a smirk.

My silence was his answer and his smirk widened. He quickly took off his shirt to reveal his well muscled torso. I felt my eyes flash in desire and my fangs elongated as I eyed my mate's body.

"Go ahead and mark me I'm yours" Gray said.

I eyed his left shoulder before I gently bit into his flesh. His blood entered my mouth and I quickly swallowed it. I licked away the blood away from the bite wound which already healed. My mark would appear later and it was Gray's turn. Gray licked away the blood that was on my lips before he pulled off my robe. He then lowered the strap of my nightgown to get access to my left shoulder. He first kissed my skin before biting into it hard enough to draw blood. I growled because the bite did hurt a little.

"Sorry babe" Gray said to me. He then licked away my blood that came out his bite mark. It quickly healed and the mating bond between us was now open. Gray then stood up and I squawked in surprise. His lips crashed against mine once more as he headed in the direction of the stairs. My legs were wrapped around his waist while my arms were around his neck. I could feel his desire to make love to me was intense and he pushed me onto my bed so I was beneath him and him on top of me.

"This isn't fair" I growled.

"Sorry Ash but tonight I'm the dominate one" he teased. He then thought of what to do next. "You trust me?"

"Yes I do this is my first time" I confessed.

"Then we'll take it slow since it's mine too" he joked before he kissed me once more.

As his tongue collided with mine he lifted up the skirt of my nightgown and he pulled down my underwear. He tossed them to the floor before he pulled me up so I was sitting in his lap. My mate then pulled the skirt of my nightgown upwards and he pulled it over my head and I was now completely exposed to him. He then lay me onto my back and he used his tongue to trace a pattern from my left shoulder to where my boobs were. He then took a hardened nipple into his mouth and began to suck it. My claws came out as my mate did this because thrills of pleasure surged through my body.

 _Like that do we?_ Gray asked through the bond.

 _Get on with it!_ I demanded.

He let go of my nipple from my left breast and went to the other. I latched my claws into his arms when he started the same routine with my other nipple.

 _He needs to be one with us now_!

My dragon roared.

 _Shut up dragon let me enjoy this_ I told her.

She growled before becoming silent.

Gray's mouth then left my right breast and he kissed his way up to my right shoulder before he went downwards across my stomach and down my right leg. He then used his tongue to lick his way from my left ankle all the way to my thigh. Growling I rolled our bodies and I was now on top of the ice wizard. Smirking I began to plant kisses on his stomach and Gray growled in pleasure as my kisses traveled upwards. My tongue licked all over the left side of his throat followed by more light kisses.

I did the same to the right side before I nipped into his skin. Gray gave another growl and he quickly rolled me so I was underneath him again. He removed his pants and his boxers followed and he was now just as bare as I was. My legs were on both sides of his waist ready for the next move. To be honest I was a little nervous since what would happen next would hurt. Gray kissed my forehead at the same time he entered me. I whimpered in pain and Gray intertwined his right hand into my left.

Soon the pain turned into pleasure and Gray started a rhythm with his body and my body was now in sync with his as we started to make love. With each thrust I would raise my hips to match Gray's rhythm as was my back arched. Both of us yelled out each other's names as we both became lost in the thrills of our coupling. I hoped to god none of our neighbors heard us because that would be embarrassing. An hour and a half later we both were tired and finally my mate slid out of me and was on his back.

"Damn that was amazing" Gray said.

"Damn right" I agreed.

Both of our bodies were soaked with sweat but I didn't care. I pulled the sheets so it covered me and Gray. Gray then wrapped his arms around me and he kissed my left shoulder blade.

"I love you Ashlynn" the ice wizard said to me.

"As I love you mate of mine" I replied.

 **0;;;;;0  
I can't believe I actually wrote that!  
Sorry if the lemon part sucks!  
I'm not very good with writing things like that lol!  
Hope you enjoyed!  
And Nalu all the way baby!**


End file.
